Love Is
by grayhap
Summary: Four months after Rory left for the trail, shes back home, and Logans back in town... While she working on a article about love and while hes with the gang from Yale. Will they find away back to each other or will they try to convince their selves they can move on? a little Luke and Lorelai but mostly ROGAN! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Hey this is my first Rogan and alot of things that are in it/ going to be in it weren't around when GG was just so you know so some things aren't perfect year wise, and most of the friends names are to, and outfits are made up i have the links on my profile i just thought I would let you know... So thats it i hope you enjoy! Read and review! **

* * *

Rory POV

When I went on the campaign trail I got home sick and, after four months I couldn't take moving around so much, so I thanked Hugo for the job and moved back to Stars Hollow with my very happy reengaged mom and Luke. the wedding is on June third . I've been home for about three weeks but Hugo put me on a different part of the magazine so I still work for him I just work from home. I wasn't too happy about the topic for my article he wanted me to write about this week. Love and how something as small as a single person can change your life for good and how you'll never be the same after that person has been in your life, so basically I got the don't know if you're in love well heres what I think love is Colum of the month. I was sitting on the couch with my computer staring at the empty word document, frustrated that I couldn't write, normally when Hugo gave me my topic I knew what I was going to write and how I was going to write it but I couldn't for this topic, my inspiration is gone. "What did I do?" I asked myself out loud. "Hey Lorelei I gotta get to the diner. Coffees made." Luke yelled from the bottom of the stares. "K see you later!" she yelled form up stares. "Bye!" he yelled and started walking to the door. "Hey Rory you heard me right? Coffees ready." He asked. "Yeah I'll get some in a minute." I said looking at him. "Just wanted to make sure you heard me and get some before your mom gets to it and drinks it all." He explained. Because when I get my new article topic I have tendency to forget my surroundings and just work. "I heard thanks see you later." I replied. "Bye." He said, walked out the door and I looked back to my blank word document.

Logan POV

It was 12:00 p.m. and I was on a plane about an hour away from New Haven to visit Collin and Finn; I couldn't help but think of a certain girl with the greatest blue eyes in the world. I had read her articles and Hugo had called me every couple weeks to let me know how she was doing he knew it was killing me not being with her. There hasn't been a day that went by that I wish I held onto Ace. If only I said yes we could try long distance when she asked I know we could have made it. As I looked out the window I remembered the time we first met well more like the second man she was so mean to me in that hallway and one of the things I miss most about her is how she spoke her mind and stood up for the people she cared about I smiled at the memory. After the plane landed I grabbed my stuff and saw my friends "Logan! Mate how are you?" Finn asked and he actually wasn't drunk I shook his hand. "Can't complain, can't complain." I said even though I could. "Hows California been treating you?" Collin asked. "Good." I replied as I shook his hand. "So it sucks." He said knowing what I really meant. "Yeah." I said we chuckled. "Hey stranger." Said a girl's voice I knew and behind Collin and moving next to him was a smiling Stephanie. "Steph what are you doing here!" I asked as we hugged. "I'm here to see you since you decided to fall of the face of the earth and stop texting." She explained. "Sorry I just have been really busy with work." I said but they all knew I was just doing it to keep my mind off Rory. "Sure." Steph said. "Come on lets hit the bar." Finn said. "Let's meet up at like seven." I said they agreed. "But I was kinda hoping I could talk to Logan." Steph said. "You wanna grab lunch we could walk around for a while?" I asked. "Yeah sounds good." She answered. "and I'll try and keep Finn sober till tonight." Collin informed us, I chuckled. "Ok sounds good." I said. Steph and I walked to her car because mine was in the garage at Collin and Finn's in the garage. "We'll see you later." I said and Collin and Finn went to Collin's car.

Lorelei POV

I rushed down the stairs and saw Rory with her laptop on the couch "hey Hun did Hugo send you your topic yet?" I asked as I went to the kitchen to get my coffee. "Yeah he sent it." She said. "Yeah and is it good?" I asked she sighed put the computer on the couch and came to the kitchen got her coffee cup and as she poured she explained." I'm supposed to write about love and how something as small as a single person can change your life for good and how you'll never be the same after that person has been in your life and it's just hard I can't find out how to start it and…" she trailed off. "And you miss Logan and that's ok you were with him for three years you should miss him." I said as we sat at the table "its been almost five months and I still feel like I'll never find someone as good as him or who will make me feel the way he did when I was around him or make me jump off platforms seven stories of the ground make me take risks, how did you deal with it when Luke and broke up?" she asked. " I dated your dad and got married to hide the pain my heart was feeling and I'm not proud of that and I hate that I have to go in the middle of this conversation but I have to get to the Dragonfly." I told her apologetically as went to get my coat. "Its fine go I love you have a good day." She shouted from the kitchen as I got my keys. "Thanks I will I love you to." I said as I rushed putting my coat on. "Oh and Rory!" I shouted from half way out the door. "Yeah?" she shouted back. "Go to Luke's that always helps your writing and brain block." I reminded her. "Thanks I will bye!" she replied. "Bye!" I said and I was out the door.

(Around two o'clock) Stephanie POV

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Logan. "How about _Five Guys _we used to go there all the time." He said I looked at him then back at the road and its true we did we didn't always be the spoiled rich kids everyone thought we were. "Yeah I haven't been there in ages." I said. When we were seated we started to catch up. "So hows law school?" he asked. "Hard but it's going really good I'm gonna finish early like two years early." I told him. "Steph that awesome! How'd that happen?" he asked. "I read a head and did the assignments and turned them in, my professors didn't want me forget what I learned so they kept moving me along and then I went to pick up my assignments and they told me I was done." I explained. "Steph thats amazing! Congrats!" he said in a happy voice. "Thanks my parents are proud. So tell me really hows California?" I asked. "Well work-wise its great they seem happy because I'm so committed to it but as for me I'm trying not to think about her or that I ended it." He said he really misses her I sighed. "Logan theres something I have to tell you." He looked at me, just as I was about to tell him our waitress came. "Hi I'm Jessica I'll be your waiter for today can I get you something to drink?" She asked. "Yeah can I have coke-a-cola?" Logan asked. "Surely. And for you?" she looked at me. "Can I have an iced tea with a lemon wedge?" I said. "Yep and I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." Jessica said. "Thank you." I said as she started to walk away. "What were you about tell me?" he asked I took a deep breath he looked at me confused and a little worried. "Whats going on Steph?" he asked I took one more deep breath before I started. "Ok so I'm not sure what your gonna think about this but I figured I should tell you before Collin and Finn do it when their drunk and don't know more than half the stuff their saying-" I was cut off. "Steph what are you getting at?" Logan asked, just then Jessica came back with our drinks "here ya go, are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" she asked " I think we're ready." I said. She looked over at Logan with pen and paper in hand. "Can I have a cheese burger with everything on it?" Logan asked. "Make that two." I said. "Ok anything else?" Jessica asked. "No I think were good." Logan said. "K I'll be back soon with your food." She said and walked off. "Ok so as I was saying I thought I should tell you instead of a drunk Collin and Finn telling you-" I was cut off again. "Steph the point please." He said. "Rorys back and living in Stars Hollow." I blurted out Logan had a soft smirk on and was looking at his hands "I know, while she was on the campaign trail Hugo and I would talk over the phone about how she was doing every couple weeks and I read her articles I still do." He confessed. "Well me and the others have kept in contact with her me especially and shes not doing too well either she miss you just as much as you miss her maybe even more." I said. "I doubt that." He replied. "You gonna go see her?" I asked. "Yeah I am tomorrow." He said. "Good cause you both need each other." I said he looked back down at hands. "yeah." He said with a soft smile just then Jessica came with our food. "Here ya go." She said as she placed our burgers in front of us. "And I'll be back in a few to check and make sure everythings going ok." She smiled and walked off.

Rory POV

I was on my way to Luke's with my computer when I got a text from Stephanie asking if I was gonna be at home tomorrow.

_Hey girl! R u gonna b home 2morrow? - Stephanie_

_Hey Steph! Ya I'll b home 2morow y? Rory_

_Cause me and the girls were thinkin of going shoppin and we wanna hang with u. - Stephanie _

_Ya I wanna hang 2 but I just got my new article topic and I'll b workin on that I'm not sure how much soppin I can do- Rory_

_K ill tex u 2morrow after I k wats goin on-Stephanie_

_K sounds good-Rory_

_Latter- Stephanie_

_Bye- Rory _

By time I was done texting Stephanie I was at Luke's I went in and saw Luke rushing around the diner so sat at a table and got set up with laptop and still blank word document. Luke came with my coffee. "Hows it coming?" he asked. "Horrible I can't even start it and can I have fries?" I asked. "Yeah sure." He said then walked off and I got to typing.

_**L**__ove is indefinable but if you could define it, it would be a very long __explanation__ and would be explained so many different ways. There are so many different ways to define it; you kinda start to wonder if any of them are the right answer with every different couple comes a different way to describe it._

By time Luke came with my fries I had finally had my start and my mom was walking in. "Hey." She said as Luke walked by the door with plates in his hands but still managed to give her a quick kiss. "Hi." He replied then went to give the plates to the table and my mom came over to me. "Hi kid hows it coming?" She asked. "Not that great but I finally got the first sentence done." I said with a sigh. Luke came and gave her, her coffee. "Well it's a start rite?" she asked. "Yeah it's better than not having anything right?" Luke cut in, with another sigh I said. "Yeah I guess." "Hey I have an idea how bout we do a old fashioned Gilmore movie night?" my mom asked. "With all the works?" I asked. "But of course and Michael let me go early so we can go buy the stuff now if you want." She said. "Yes lets go." So I picked up my stuff and we went to Doose's. "so are we getting all the surgery goodness we can find?" I asked. "Ah I'm hurt you have to ask." My mom said in fake shock. "I'll go get the marshmallows' and. chocolate chips " I said. "I'll get the rest." She said.

Logan POV (7:30 at Rich Man's Shoe)

I went to get a scotch and saw the picture wall old of regulars and in the middle of all the pictures was a picture of the group Finn, Collin, Rosemary, Stephanie, Juliet, Me and, Rory all sitting at booth and wearing truly happy smiles and my arm around Rory and she was leaning into me. Collin must have saw me looking sad cause next thing I know hes standing next to me. "She'll say yes." He said I looked at him. "that's the real reason you came back right, to get Rory back." He more stated than asked. "Is it that obvious?" I asked. "To anyone who really knows you… yeah it is. To be honest I don't know why you waited this long." He said. "she was right she had… has the whole world in front of her, and she wasn't ready and I pushed her I told her it was all or nothing and I regret that I wish I could back but I can't but I have to get her back." I confessed. "I talked to her every few weeks and the first thing she asks every time, she won't let me ask how she is, until she asks "hows our boy?" she'll say yes this time." He reassured me.

Rory POV (next morning in Rory's room)

_Love is a feeling that when you it happens it hits you like a ton of bricks. When you don't see a person for an amount of time and it physically hurts not to see that person. When you are perfectly happy with the way your life is going and then this person comes along and changes everything, the way you look at the world, the way you look at yourself, and the way you look at them. Love can make you do things that you would have never done without that person like jumping off a seven story high platform or fitting a hole twenty-five years worth of birthday parties into a apartment or someone will steal a boat with you just to make you feel free._

I finally started to get somewhere with this "love" article so I got up off my bed opened my door and saw my mom bugging Luke about how he hid her regular coffee again. "You can't fool the Gilmore girls when it comes to their coffee Luke you know this I don't know why I'm telling you this." I said as I poured myself my coffee. "Yeah I don't even know why I try. Here breakfast is ready." He said as he put his plate on the table and sat down. "thanks." I said as I sat down. "So hows the article coming?" my mom asked as she took a bite of her eggs. "Good I think I finally got it down I'm almost done." I said as I picked up a piece of bacon. "That's great Hun." My mom said with a slight smile. "Yeah it is." I said with my slight smile. After breakfast Luke went to the diner my mom went to the Dragonfly and I checked my email and saw I had one from Hugo I opened it, and it said.

_Hey Rory, _

_ I forgot to tell you I need you to attach some photos for your article in a different email old pictures new pictures whatever works for you. I look forward to reading your new story. _

_ Hugo _

With another sigh I went to my folder called 'Logan' and found old photos from the LDB, parties, and one of the hale bale maze I was looking at them missing him till my phone rang it was Stephanie I answered. "Hey Steph! Hows it going?" I asked. "Well if it isn't Miss Rory Gilmore…." She said in fake shock the continued. "Look who knows how to answer a cell phone." She said rather sarcastically. "Ok ok I get I haven't called you back but we talked yesterday." I said. "nooo we texted yesterday theres a difference." She said very matter a factly. "Ok whats up cause I kinda got to get back to my article." I told her. "Whats it about this time?" she asked. "Love and whole bunch gushy stuff like that." I explained. "Oh I bet that stings, to write about." She said truly sympathetically. "Yeah it stings like hell." I replied. "So can you come shopping with us?" she asked I could tell she wanted me to go so we could talk but I didn't want to talk. "You know I really want to but I really want to finish this article and just be done with it. How are you and Collin?" I said changing the subject she made a big sigh when I mentioned hers and Colin's relationship they had been dating for like three months casually of course, because it's Collin. "Whats going on?" I asked. "nothing." She said. "Steph…" I said knowing something is wrong. "Hes great he smart, funny, cool, it's just..." she trailed off. "It's just what Steph?" I asked. "When we're with the group he acts like theres nothing going on. It's like he doesn't care." She said. "Have you talked to him about it?" I asked. "No we're not exclusive remember." She told me. "So that doesn't give him a reason to make you feel like that, maybe he just needs a push, that's what Logan needed." I said. "Yeah maybe I will talk to him." She said more as a question than a statement. "Ok well I have to go we'll have to do a rain check on shopping. Bye." She said. "Definitely bye." I was about to hang up when I heard. "Oh and Rory?" I put the phone back to my ear. "Yeah Stephanie?" I asked. "Thanks for the advice." I smiled. "Anytime Steph." And I hung up, and went back to writing.

_When someone will keep a horoscope in his wallet for eight years or he'll commit to keep you in his life or just show up out of the blue and have the roof decorated with lights. _

_**B**__ut once you find that one the one who you know one could ever replace, beat, or make you feel like you could have the world and loves you so much they would wait forty years for you and you love them. Then you better hold on tight because one day you could lose them and you will never be the same because you realize that no one knows you better or makes you feel that way, or made you laugh that way._

Lorelei POV (at dragonfly inn)

I walked into the kitchen and strait to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup. "Hey!" Sookie said as she looked up from seasoning something. "Hi." I said taking a sip of coffee "hows Rory's article coming?" she asked "good I can tell its killing her though. I can see how much she misses Logan." I explained. "So shes not doing any better?" she asked. "No she has never been this sad she just can't move past this I don't think she wants to I mean by now she would usually be back to the way she was before the boy was in her life." I informed her. "Well they were together for three years that's a long time." Sookie said. "And I get that but I have never seen her like this she loved him she loves Logan nothing or no one is ever gonna change that if she didn't, she wouldn't have ever put up with everything hes done for the past three years. She made mistakes to they always got back together they we're like Luke and me. You know she tried casual dating for him like Luke waited for me, he committed so he wouldn't louse her, he was ready right on our first date to just be exclusive, no matter how many times he screwed up she for gave him no matter how many times I messed up he eventually forgave me, she first kissed him at a wedding I first felt something for Luke at a wedding, one of their biggest fights happened at a wedding like Luke and I, they met at a coffee cart and I met Luke because I wanted coffee. " I ranted "I know I know I got this weird feeling when I saw them together like they were just right like the feeling the town had about you and Luke." Sookie said. "not that this is a full reason that they are meant to be but the both love working for something that has to do with the news paper I mean if Logan wasn't pushed to it he might have liked it more but still…." I trailed off. "I know." She said. "All rite thanks for letting me vent I better get to work." I said. "anytime." she said and I went to the front desk.

Logan POV (in his Porsche)

I had just left Collin and Finn's and was on my way to Stars Hollow to see if me and Rory have any chance. When I got there I put the ring in my pocket just in case, I ran up the walkway, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Rory POV

I heard a knock on the door we had ordered pizza so I ran out of my room and opened the door while my mom got the cash but it wasn't the pizza guy it was Logan my breath felt like it got stuck in my throat if that makes any sense. "Hi." I said as I looked at the messy blonde hair, and brown eyes I had missed so much "hey can we talk outside?" he asked as he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder I was about to answer when we heard my mom. "Ted I do you have change for a twenty?" she asked then she saw who was at the door then she continued. "Oh Logan hi." She said awkwardly "hey." he said with a slight wave. "I'll be in the kitchen." She said. "We'll be outside." I told her as she walked back to the kitchen and we walked outside.

Lorelei POV  
I went back to the kitchen shocked "guess who was at the door?" I whisper yelled "who?" Luke whispered back. "Logan, he was at the door." I smiled "no way?" Luke asked in disbelief "mhm! Hes back and if they get back together Rory will come back completely back. And it'd be fun to have Logan around he really did grow on me." I said happy at the thought of them both being around together. "That's great he did grow on me a little too I think." Luke said than we hugged.

Rory POV

"soooo." I said. "look Rory I know I'm probably the last person you wanna see or talk to but I have to tell you I made a huge mistake by saying all or nothing I just thought that when you said no you meant like forever, I was stupid of course you wanted time you had…. Have the whole world in front of you needed time and I didn't think I said I would factor you in and when it came time to do that I did the exact opposite. I haven't been with any other girl since we broke up because I only want you. What I'm saying Ace is that if you gave me another chance, not that I disserve it, or should get it I would not mess it up or do anything to jeopardize it, we can do long distance, I can come here, you can come back with me if you wanted, anything I just want to be with you." He explained it was my turn to talk, so I did. "Logan you were right about somethings and wrong about somethings like how you're the last person I wanted to see…." I paused. Then I continued. "You know I can't do this." I saw the look of sadness on his face as he looked down than look back up I just had to kiss him so I made it as quick as I could by saying. "What the hell took you so long?" and kissed him he immediately kissed back and all the sparks and butterflies I felt when I was around him came rushing back I was so happy and I could tell he was to. When we had to breathe told him. "I'm ready to get married I want to." I said. "Are you sure Ace?" he said as we rested our foreheads angst each other I shook my head yes he grabbed my hand and started running where? I had no clue but I did know that I needed him to slow down. "Logan! Slow down." I said. "You slow down you die Ace." he replied. "Yeah you run in mini boots while Stars Hollow is setting up for their August Festival you kinda die also." I said as we ran around a whole bunch of pumpkins and the conversation we had when we first started dating. He kept running till we were standing in the gazebo by the stairs with the sun setting. He got down on one knee pulled a familiar little black box. "Rory, I love you I'm not gonna screw up, I want you to be my wife, and I you do say yes you would make me the happiest man in the world." He said then he opened the box. "Is that…." I trailed off. "The ring I proposed to you with four months ago. yes." He said with a smile. "Yes!" he got up slid the ring on my finger, then I grabbed the collar of his black leather jacket and kissed him he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. When we were done and broke apart he asked. "Do you trust me?" He asked with a smirk I smiled. "You jump I jump Jack." I said. He grabbed my hand and we made our way back to my house. It was perfect.

Lorelei POV

We heard the door open followed by. "Mom Luke! Come to the living room we got news!" Rory yelled. We made our way to the living room and saw Logan and Rory standing by the window. "Whats going on?" Luke asked. "We're engaged!" she said in a very happy voice. "Congrats!" Luke said. "Not that I'm not sooooooooooo happy about this cause believe me I am but you're both happy, and both want this, right." I said kind of going into mom mode. The both nodded with huge smiles one crept on my face too. "Ok then welcome back Logan we missed you." I said as we hugged. "Thanks it's good to be back I missed you guys too." He said when we let go I said "ok let me see the ring." Rory gave me her hand wow that ring is beautiful and I told both of them that. "So this calls for celebration, how about we go to the diner and celebrate." Luke said. "Yeah can I finish my article I finally now how to finish it?" Rory asked looking at Logan. "Yeah sure. We'll meet you there?" he asked me and Luke. "Yeah sure." Luke said as we were about to leave Rory said. "Oh wait I need your picture for my article. Logan can I use your phone?" she asked Logan. "Yeah sure." He said as he took out his iphone out of his back pocket. She took it looked at it then pointed it at me and Luke. "Since when did you get an iphone?" she asked. "Since I needed it for work." He replied. "K, hey Luke can I see the hose cope?" she asked, he took it out of his wallet, gave it to her she put it on the table took a picture of it and gave it back to Luke. "K I'm done with you two. We'll see you later." She told us and we left.

Logan POV

After Luke shot the door Rory walked closer to me. "Can I have my phone back now?" I asked. "Ahhh no!" she said in her cute voice. "And why is that?" I asked. "Cause we need ours." She said I was confused. "Ours what?" I asked. "Our picture for the article I'm writing." She said. "Ok come here." I said. "But how can we make sure we're in the picture?" she asked. "Here can I see the phone please." I asked she gave me the phone I clicked the switch camera lens button in the right corner and extended my arm a little so it could get us. "Ok you ready?" I asked she nodded, smiled, and kissed me. We both smiled into the kiss, with her hand on my cheek so the ring would be in the picture I took the picture, and when we were done. I had an idea. "Ok go stand over there." I pointed by the desk where the phone was. "Why?" she asked. "Just do it." I told her she went and stood by the answering machine, I switched the lens again, she pulled her leather jacket tighter around her and smiled, I took the picture, then she took one of me, and we took one of both of us looking at the camera. When we were done taking pictures we sat on the couch so Rory could finish her article and set the pics to her email and did some Facebook updating.

Rory POV

_When you found the person who would wait forty years in suspended animation for you just so they could be with you. Hold on to that person and don't let them slip away. Or the person who will build you hoopla for your wedding even if you're not Jewish. They are the keepers_

I was typing when Logan chuckled. "What?" I asked and stopped typing and looked at him. "Nothing I just missed your look of great determination." He said. "Well that good to now." I said then went back to typing.

_They truly are the keepers and be careful because they are always the ones that understand you the best. Love can never have one definition but that is what makes it love everyone's stories are different that's how you know what lo__ve is by your_ love_ the love you give and the love that's in your life._

I put my hands up in the air Logan looked at me. "So I take it your done?" he asked and looked at me. "Yep!" I said happily. "So when do I get to read it?" he asked. "When its published." I said. "oh come on your fiancé can't read your article?" he asked know he might be able to give it to him. "no but as soon as I send the email you can help me edit the pictures I need to send in a different email." I said not letting him reading it till it was up online. "your sierously not letting up on this are you?" he asked I shook my head no. "fine I'll take looking at the pictures." He gave in. "good." I said then wrote the first email.

_Hey Hugo _

_ Heres my article for the next months issues I'll send you the pictures I just have to do some editing to them. Ok I think thats it for now._

_Rory _

"Ok come here. And look at these." I said after we edited the pics I attached them to an email and gave them their captions.

_Hey! _

_ Here are the pics for the article and the captions. Numbers being the order the pics are and the words either being what they are or something that stands out in the pic. _

_(1 rocket) the rocket, that the person you love would wait for you in suspended animation. (Life size of course)_

_(2 Luke's) my mom and my soon to be stepdad in front of "Luke's Diner" where they first met._

_(3 hosecope) the hosecope Luke left in his wallet for eight years from the first day they met to their first date._

_(4 L&L) My mom_ _Lorelei and her fiancé Luke._

_(5 jump) Me and Logan jumping off a seven story high platform._

_(6 R&L) My fiancé Logan and me._

_Ok Hugo thats it for this article!_

_ Rory _

I was about to click send when my phone started ringing so I answered it. "Hey Hugo I'm sending you the pics now." I told him. "You got back together with Logan didn't you?" he asked. "Is it that obvious?" I asked biting my bottom lip and glancing at Logan. "To me yes since Logan has been keeping tabs on you the past couple months." He said. "Oh has he?" I asked. "Yes he just loves you Rory." He told me "I know." I said. "So I'm guessing I see a few pictures of Logan?" he asked. "Just a few." I said. "Well I gotta run congratulations Rory." He said genuinely. "Thanks Hugo. Have a nice night." I said. "Yeah you to." He said then hung up. I hit the send bottom. "So what did Hugo say?" Logan asked. "That someone has been keeping tabs on me." I said. "Come on Ace how could I not." He said more a statement. "I don't know I'm just that adorable." I joked as I went to Facebook and logged on. "Sure are." Was all he said. When I got on Facebook I had one friend request Logan, accepted. I had five notifications, Logan Huntzbeger tagged you in a photo, Logan Huntzbeger tagged you in a photo, Logan Huntzbeger tagged you in a photo in his album "We are Back!", Logan Huntzbeger said he was engaged to you, accepted, Logan Huntzbeger changed his profile picture to a photo of you. I looked at it; it was the one of Logan and me looking at the camera so changed mine to the one of us kissing. It took about a minute till are relationship status post was blown up.

Logan Huntzbeger and Rory Gilmore are engaged.

**Finn Hudson** about damn time you got back together!

**Collin ****McCrae** YES I told you man! Congrats Rory!

**Stephanie Scott** YES! I'm soooooooo happy for you too!

**Rosemary King** Congrats you too!

**Juliet Adams** It was bound to happen at some point! But still get your asses over here we gotta drink!

**Honor Oliver (Huntzbeger)** WELCOME BACK RORY!

**Josh Oliver** Congrats Logan!

"Well it looks like our friends are happy." I said looking over at Logan. "Yep, Now all we have to do is tell the town, my parents and your grandparents." he said. "Well I'm not worried about the town tomorrow we'll go to Luke's the hole town will be there. But the other four do we have to?" I asked in a whining voice. "Sadly yes. Just not right away." He replied. "ok." He typed his reply.

**Logan Huntzbeger**thanks guys! But we can't do drinks tonight in Stars Hollow.

**Stephanie Scott **k tomorrow?

**Rory Gilmore **Friday night dinner but my mom can get me out of that and the articles done so that works for me. And thanks everyone!

**Logan Huntzbeger **same.

**Stephanie Scott **that works for all of us 2. C u 2morrow Rich mans? 7?

**Rory Gilmore** yep c u guys 2morrow!

After that we got off Facebook. "So you ready?" he asked. "Yeah lets go." I grabbed my phone, hot my computer and his hand we were by the arch where the living room meets the front hallway when I remembered something. "Oh wait here." I told him and ran into my room grabbed my camera and bag and ran back to Logan. I kissed him on the cheek "k I'm ready." I grabbed his hand again, we both smiled. "K lets go Ace." he said. "Lets go Huntz." I said happily, and with that we were off to Luke's.

** Read and review! **

**xoxo, Grayhap **


End file.
